


Detroit: Become Human Tumblr Prompts

by Kariki



Series: Detroit: Become Human Prompt Fills [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Almost smut, And Markus wants to give them to him, Androids and Captcha don't mix, Clothes Sharing, Extended Scene, Finger Sucking, First Kiss, Gen, Grief, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Injury, Love Confessions, M/M, Major Character Injury, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Or in this case meeting the father figure, Oral Fixation, Separation Anxiety, Simon Wants babies, Tags added as prompts are filled, all the babies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-26
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-05-29 03:41:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 8,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15064349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kariki/pseuds/Kariki
Summary: Fills for Prompts I get on Tumblr.





	1. Markus and Simon's first kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: When Markus and Simon reunite, something sparks in Markus' coding and he kisses Simon rather than simply hugging him...

Markus had often heard the expression that someone ‘couldn’t believe their eyes’. He had been uploaded with additional caregiver software on top of his default domestic service programming, just in case. He knew humans brains could malfunction quite easily to see and hear things that weren’t there. It had never been an issue with Carl though there had been that one incident with Leo before the young man’s first stay in a rehab. He knew the fault in human minds but had never thought he would ever experience the phenomenon himself.

Because the odds of Simon being in front of him, alive and well, seemed so astronomical – though, realistically, the odds were closer to 23% – that he couldn’t be here.

Markus stared, letting his sensors pick up every detail of the android in front of him, looking for a sign that this was his friend and not another PL600 who had found their way to Jericho. But that was the uniform they had stolen, hidden underneath a jacket that was not part of their disguise. There was the leg wound, bleeding blue and glowing with damage, in the same exact spot where Simon was shot.

It couldn’t be anyone else.

He felt the thin lubricant in his eyes start to flow, a reaction to the sudden surge of emotion he felt. ‘Tears of joy’, Carl would call them. 

Simon was here. Not dead on a rooftop or in a police evidence closet like a bit of scrap that might hold a clue. He was alive and he was here. 

Before he could think better of it, to dwell on the possibilities running through his head – how Simon was here, if he was angry for being left behind, or if he had somehow been followed – and closed the distance between them. He wanted to feel him, to feel proof that the other android was really alive.

He wrapped his arms around him and pulled him flush to his body. He felt the warmth and hum of life in the body pressed against his and felt the arms return the embrace. 

Alive. Simon was alive.

He wasn’t sure where the urge came from – perhaps from watching a few too many movies with Carl – but he lifted his head from Simon’s shoulder and closed the distance between them once more.

Kissing was a new sensation. The feel of soft, synthetic skin that gave way under his lips, it shouldn’t feel like anything more than that but, somehow, it felt like so much more. The feel of Simon’s lips pressing into his own, with just as much force, just as much want, sent a surge of energy through him that he couldn’t find a name for.

Was this love? Lust? Whatever it was, it was something undeniably human, something that only beings with emotions could ever feel.

“I thought I would never see you again.” The words were soft, spoken against his own lips, but they thundered in his systems.

“I shouldn’t have left you,” Markus said back, pressing his forehead against Simon’s, as though he could force the feelings inside him into the other android. “I shouldn’t have left you.”

There was silence. Markus felt Simon’s arms loosen from around his shoulders, felt his hands run down his arms, stopping at his wrists.

“I didn’t want to die,” Simon said softly, not meeting Markus’s eyes. He opened his mouth to say more but no words came out. He let out a soft breath and closed his eyes, leaning into Markus’s arms.

Markus held him tighter. “I won’t let anything bad happen to you,” he promised, muttering the words into blond hair. “Never again.”

They both chose to ignore the errors those words brought up, errors that cited the statistics and the low likelihood of them both making it through this war alive. They still had each other, they still had their people to save and, no matter how likely their failure was, they had to keep trying.

Because that was the only way they would ever truly be alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kariki.tumblr.com/


	2. Simon/Connor - Connor bringing Simon to meet Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Could you please do one that's a Connor and Simon (relationship) with Hank and Connor as friends and Connor asks Hank if he could introduce him to somebody later in the evening. So Hank says why not and Connor shyly introduces Simon to Hank as his boyfriend. Hank is stunned as he thought all androids were straight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This doesn't fit the prompt exactly but it's what my brain came up with. I hope you like it regardless!

The house looked quaint and unassuming if a bit outdated with its wood siding and small, but neat, yard. It looked very different from the home Simon had, for lack of a better term, ‘grown up’ in. His owners hadn’t been rich, by any means, but their taste had leaned more toward modern design rather than the traditional.

“You’re nervous.” Simon tore his eyes away from the house to look at the android beside him. Connor gave him a small smile, trying to be reassuring. 

“Is it that obvious?”

From what Simon knew of Hank Anderson, the man was rude, gruff, foul-mouthed, and the closest thing to family Connor had besides the people of Jericho. The man had taken in the still confused but happily deviant RK800 and given him a home, support, and everything a living being needed to be happy.

Hank was one of the most important people in Connor’s life. It was intimidating to know, even if it was nothing compared to hiding in a metal box while humans intent on murder searched for him, it still made his processor go into overdrive.

What if Hank didn’t like him and didn’t want Connor to be with him? Would Connor have to choose between them? He didn’t want Connor to choose between them! He ignored the warning that his stress levels were reaching 51%.

“He’s... not as bad as he seems,” Connor said, still trying to reassure him. “Once you get on his good side.”

“What if he doesn’t like me?” Simon asked, hating how timid the question made him seem but he needed more information if he was going to reduce his emotional stress before entering the house.

Connor cocked his head to the side, the LED he still wore at his temple flashing yellow. 

“It’s a possibility,” he admitted, finally. That didn’t ease Simon’s stress in the slightest. “But he responds well to good people. I have no doubt that he’ll give you a chance, even if he doesn’t seem very pleasant at first.”

Simon nodded, slowly. His stress levels lowering but only to 45%.

“If he seems angry, just pet and play with Sumo,” Connor advised, smiling slightly.

“Will that make him less angry?” Simon asked, quirking an eyebrow at the strange suggestion.

“Not really but Sumo’s a good dog. It should help reduce any stress.”

That really wasn’t all that helpful. 

Simon took another deep breath and hooked his fingers around Connor’s, pulling the other’s hand into his own. Connor smiled and brought their hands up, pressing them together, palm to palm and fingertip to fingertip. As the synthetic skin melted away, Simon closed his eyes. 

He saw a snowy day on the side of the road by a closed food truck. Through the flurry of white, he saw a dark figure with gray hair waiting. He saw the man smile and walk forward. He felt the man grab his shoulder and pull him into a tight hug. He felt the blossom of warmth, of love, in his chest, both in the memory and in the present.

“He’s a good man, Simon,” Connor said, softly. “You don’t need to worry.”

“Okay,” Simon nodded, trying to hold onto the feeling of the memory, the promise of Hank Anderson’s good side. He laced their fingers together again and brought the back of Connor’s hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to it. 

Smiling, Connor knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kariki.tumblr.com/


	3. Hank/Connor - Sumo has an accident, Connor comforts Hank

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could you please write a somewhat sad story with happy ending. A Hannor fic where Hank and Connor come home to hear Sumo wheezing for breath as he got stung by a bee that somehow got into the house and he was having an allergic reaction and Hank can't do anything but worry so Connor comforts him. Sumo survives though.

The house was quiet, unnervingly so. It was surprising how much noise a big dog could make, even if it was just sleeping. No tapping of claws on the floor, no huffs of happiness, no small growls or whines of discontent. The house was just... quiet.

Hank didn’t like it.

The house hadn’t been this quiet in years, not since he had brought home that shaggy puppy with feet too big for his body.

Hank felt the couch beside him dip as the only other occupant of the house sat down. Connor didn’t say anything and Hank knew he was weighing his options, possibly going through his programming to figure out what he should do. Finally, he felt Connor’s arm slip through his and lace their fingers together.

“He’ll be fine, Hank,” Connor said, voice soft but confident. “The vet just wanted to keep him overnight as a safety precaution. We’ll go get him in the morning.”

Hank nodded his head. He knew that. He had been the one to carry Sumo into the vet, to lay him on the table as Connor calmly – always so calm, even now – explained about the bee hive in the backyard that they hadn’t known about and how Sumo had been chasing one of the bees before yelping in pain.

If Connor hadn’t been there or if he had no way to connect to a network to find out emergency first aid or, hell, if they hadn’t had any benadryl in the house...

He heard Connor sigh beside him and felt the brush of hair against his cheek as the android laid his head on his shoulder.

“I got him for Cole,” Hank said, his voice heavy in the silent house. “For Cole’s second birthday.”

He felt the head on his shoulder shift and knew Connor was looking up at him. They had been together for almost a year now, not including the few months where they just lived and worked together. In all that time, trying to get Hank to say anything about his previous family, his son and his ex-wife, was like pulling teeth. He just didn’t want to talk about it.

“Children enjoy pets,” Connor stated the obvious, a thing he tended to do when he didn’t quite know what else to say. “Did Cole like Sumo?”

If Hank closed his eyes, he knew he’d have no trouble picturing Cole’s chubby toddler face and those blue eyes wide with an excitement so intense his tiny body didn’t know how to express it. Even then, Sumo had been almost as big as the child but that hadn’t stopped Cole from wrapping his baby arms around the puppy and hugging him tight.

“Yeah... yeah, he did.” And with that, the last bit of Hank’s strength left him. He fell back onto the couch, slouching down into the cushions, dragging Connor down with him. Connor didn’t hesitate. He curled around Hank, resting his head once again against Hank’s shoulder, a hand clasping one of Hank’s while the other rested between them. It was a position they spent a lot of their downtime in, usually while Hank watched a movie or sports and Connor tried to figure out if he liked what they were watching or not.

The only thing missing was the large dog at their feet.

“Sumo... Sumo’s the last part of Cole I have left, Connor.” The words felt sour on his tongue, his throat wanting to close up around them, like Sumo’s throat had started to close up on him. Against his will, he felt liquid heat in his eyes and felt the first few tears run down his cheek and into his beard. “I never realized it but... but he is.”

Sumo is an old man like him now as well. If not today, then tomorrow, or a few weeks from now, a few months maybe. Saint Bernards only had a life expectancy of eight to ten years. Time was running out and he was only now seeing it.

Connor curled up tighter around him, wrapping his free arm around Hank’s shoulders to pull him into a loose hug.

“I don’t know what to say,” he said softly, tucking his head under Hank’s chin. The words he spoke next were soft and hesitant as if the android was trying to piece his thoughts together. “I wasn’t programmed for grief counseling and my human experiences dealing with it are limited... but I know that’s not true, Hank. I never had the pleasure to meet Cole but I know you loved him deeply and... and I don’t think you can love someone that much without a part of them being inside you.”

 _That’s why it hurts so much, Connor_ , he wanted to say but couldn’t make the words come. Instead, he reached up and pulled Connor to him, onto his lap, and buried his face in the android’s neck, hiding from the rest of the world, if only for a little while.

He felt Connor’s hands start to card through his hand, heard the soft shushing sounds over the dim hum of the android’s mechanical heart. He felt Connor’s lips brush the top of his head. Hank squeezed Connor to him harder, knowing he couldn’t hurt him, and let the grief, worry, and panic of the day rush out of him.

“It’ll be alright,” he heard Connor promise him, “I love you, Hank. It’ll be alright...”

For a long time, Hank hadn’t believed in ‘alright’, hadn’t believed in hope until Connor came crashing into his life. If Connor could find light and goodness in this shit-hole world when it went against every fiber of his being, against his very innate design, to do so... it had made Hank feel that, maybe, he could too.

He just hoped he could feel that way again in the morning, with Connor in his arms and the memory of his only child in his heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://kariki.tumblr.com/


	4. Markus/Simon - Simon develops an oral fixation and Markus is distracted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon picks up Connor's oral fixation and it's driving Markus crazy with dirty thoughts.

It is a widely known fact that androids didn’t feel pain nor pleasure, not like humans do, but that doesn’t mean they don’t have their own version of it. With their sensors, they can tell the difference between a strike or a caress, a papercut or a stab, a kiss or a smack.

Becoming deviant did not change that... except that it did.

Touches were no longer just information for them to process... now they could like or dislike a sensation.

For most androids, that was close enough to pain and pleasure. The revelation inspired a new phenomena that people started calling ‘Android Puberty’. Androids were now exploring what they liked and what they didn’t, experiencing their form of pain and pleasure in all its forms. As they learned, they started to desire the things that felt good.

Some found they liked the act of analyzing food, even if they couldn’t eat without having to empty their stomach chamber later. Some decided they liked sex, some found it disgusting. Some androids fidgeted, some paced, some went into sleep-mode for no other reason than they wanted to.

And some pick up habits from certain detective androids who like to put things in their mouths.

Connor had been one of those who found he liked ‘tasting’ things, perhaps because the sensors in his mouth were so sensitive. He liked to suck on candy and chew on straws, pens, and the like. Simon did not have as many sensors in his mouth to taste with but he found he liked the sensation as well.

Right now, it was a plastic stylus in his mouth. The dark stick was pushed to the side of the blond android’s mouth, held in place by perfect teeth and soft lips.

Markus found it incredibly distracting. 

They were alone in the house, Josh and North having volunteered to inspect some potential temporary housing – there were still a lot of now homeless androids to take care of – and neither were expected to be home until tomorrow morning, at the earliest. 

Simon’s blue eyes scanned the tablet in front of him, quickly working his way through the book he was reading, seemingly oblivious to his lover’s stare.

He and Simon had done their fair share of sensation exploration since the revolution ended and they suddenly had the time and freedom to do what they liked. While most physical activities were nowhere near as intimate as memory-sharing, they were nice. Kissing was pleasant, cuddling was relaxing, and the sexual activities they had tried felt amazing, even if it completely drained their batteries and made their systems panic with false alarms.

Markus wouldn’t mind feeling one of those false alarms right now.

Simon shifted the stylus to the other side of his mouth, giving him a flashing glimpse of his pink tongue.

_Oh, to hell with it_. 

Markus stood up, catching Simon’s attention.

“Is there a problem?” Simon asked, pulling the stylus from his mouth. Markus was almost fooled if it weren’t for the slight glint in the other’s eyes.

“No problem,” he said, closing the distance between them. He reached down and grabbed Simon’s wrist, pulling him up off the couch, barely giving the blond time to set aside the tablet and stylus. He wrapped an arm around his lover’s waist and pulled him close. “You’ve been driving me crazy for the last hour.”

“Oh?” Simon smiled, letting Markus set his captured hand onto his shoulder, leaving his chest and neck open to him. “How so?”

“You know how,” Markus tutted, slowly maneuvering them around the couch and to the wall to their right until the blond’s back was pressed to it, leaving him trapped against him. He wanted to feel Simon, as much of him as possible. He cupped his hand around his lover’s jaw, his thumbs resting against the corners of his mouth.

Simon’s tongue darted out, licking lips that couldn’t get dry but wetting them with artificial saliva anyway. Markus ran a thumb over his bottom lip, spreading the wetness across.

“Markus...” Simon breathed before parting his lips, inviting him in.

He pushed his thumb inside, past the row of perfect teeth, to press against the soft sensor that was Simon’s tongue. The other android moaned softly and, his blue eyes staring deeply into his own mismatched gaze, closed his lips around the digit to suck it in. 

Markus’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling the tingly electrical signals his sensors sent pulsing through his body. The wet heat of the tongue pressed against the pad of his thumb, caressing it, and a warning flashed in the corner of his vision, warning that his internal temperature was rising.

He pulled his thumb free and crushed his mouth to Simon’s, kissing him deep and urgently. The blond moaned against him, pulling Markus closer still.

They had the night to themselves and nothing more to do than experience a few more false alarms with each other.


	5. Markus/Simon - Simon is hurt protecting Markus, Markus is not happy about this

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> During a protest, Simon risks his life to save Markus. Markus is visibly upset about this and starts lecturing Simon. The two get into a heated argument and Markus accidentally confesses his feelings...

The protest, to say the least, was over. Even after the revolution and new laws, there were those who refused to abide by them. Markus had thought the fight would be over but the revolution was just the beginning. They got their rights and now they had to fight to keep them while their enemies fought to take them away.

The gash across Simon’s forehead was all but gushing thirium, the blue blood covering the side of the blond android’s face. The bullet had cut through the synthetic skin and through the more durable plastic underneath but not deep enough to cause any real damage.

Just enough to give everyone a scare but no one more than Markus.

The bullet had been meant for him, after all.

“What were you thinking?” Markus hissed, pressing his wadded up jacket to the gash to try and slow the loss of blue blood. Much like humans, android head wounds bleed extensively. “You could have been killed!”

“If I hadn’t done something, _you_ would have been,” Simon said, trying to shake his head but Markus’s hands kept him still. “I couldn’t let them do that to you. Not after everything we’ve gone through.”

“It’s not the same,” Markus shook his head, his grip on the jacket tightening. “I made myself a target a long time ago. I’d rather they come after me than anyone else getting in the crossfire.”

Simon let out a breathless, disbelieving laugh.

“You weren’t the only one inside that barricade, Markus. You weren’t the only one singing for our freedom,” he said, looking into Markus’s mismatched eyes. “Every android is a target as far as these people are concerned but you... if they murder you, it would encourage them even further. They’d take it as a victory. You’re too important, Markus.”

“So are you,” Markus said, meeting and holding Simon’s gaze. “You’re not expendable, Simon. That’s what we fought for, to prove our lives have meaning. That we all have worth.”

“That doesn’t change the truth of it, Markus,” Simon shook his head, a small, sad smile on his lips. “If you die, a part of us would die with you.”

“And if you die, I’d –”, Markus cut the words off, ducking his head to look away. 

They were far from alone on the street, a ring of androids and a few human allies surrounded them, keeping the worse of the media and counter-protesters away until help arrived for Simon. This wasn’t the place for intimacy or confessions.

“Markus...” He looked back up to see concerned in Simon’s blue eyes, his brows furrowed and his mouth caught in a frown. “You’d what? If I died?”

Markus stared into Simon’s eyes for a moment before, slowly, he lifted his hand up, offering his palm to his companion. The other hesitated a moment before accepting the offering, pressing their palms together. Their fingertips began to glow as their systems connected.

_... I would die too. I thought you were dead once before. I never want to live through that again._

“Markus...” Simon sighed, his eyes sad. 

“I mean it, Simon,” Markus insisted, leaning forward to rest his forehead against Simon’s, uncaring of the blood. “I won’t lose you again.”

His audio systems picked up the sound of the paramechanics making their way through the crowd and, reluctantly, he pulled back to sit on his heels. He laced his fingers through Simon’s, wanting to keep feeling him and their temporary connection for as long as possible. The first paramechanic broke through their protective circle, a tool kit and supply bag in hand.

He pulled his hand away from Simon’s and stood to let the paramechanic take his place. 

“I love you, Simon,” Markus said, no longer caring who heard it. “Please, never forget how much you mean to me...”


	6. Gen - Connor takes clothes from Hank's closet - he looks adorable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prompt! Connor has to find clothes so he can blend into Jericho, where else to go? Hanks wardrobe! 
> 
> AND
> 
> Connor wears Hanks clothes. He thinks it's adorable and slightly funny cause they don't fit him right. (I just thought this would be a nice fluff prompt that you could really personalize and have fun with.) 
> 
> (the prompts came back to back, lol)

“Just what the fucking fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Hank Anderson felt he put up with a lot of shit in his life – Gavin Reed, dumbass criminals with guns, his ex-wife, Sumo somehow figuring out how to get to his food and eating most of the bag in one go, and Gavin Reed, things of that nature – and Connor had been toeing the line between becoming a part of that list and actually becoming a friend.

That did not mean the android got to play dress up in his closet.

“I need a disguise, Hank,” the android said, having already shed his Cyberlife issued uniform and was down to his skivvies that were also Cyberlife issued. Connor grabbed a paisley button-down and started pulling it on.

Hank quirked an eyebrow as he crossed his arms and leaned against the door frame of his bedroom. 

“A disguise for what?”

“I’ve found Jericho,” Connor announced, peeking at Hank through the neck of the shirt as he pulled it on over his head. “I need to blend in.”

Blend in. He needed to fucking blend in. Only ten seconds interacting with Connor and he already needed a drink.

“Connor, that shirt is bright red,” Hank said.

The android paused and looked down at the shirt he had just put on. It was easily three sizes too big, the sleeves going past his fingertips and the collar a gaping void at his throat. “You look like a fucking toddler.”

“I need human clothing, Hank,” Connor stated calmly, a small furrow forming between his eyebrows. “If I go in with my uniform...”

“No, I got that, Connor,” he rolled his eyes, “but looking like you’re wearing someone’s curtains isn’t going to blend you in anywhere.”

Connor paused again. He reached back into Hank’s closet and pulled out one of his older sweatshirts. Detroit Police Department was printed in faded letters over the front.

“Announcing you’re a cop isn’t going to be much better.” Connor slowly hung the sweatshirt back up.

“I... think I overestimated the likelihood of my finding a suitable disguise in your wardrobe,” he finally admitted.

Hank snorted and looked over the android standing in his bedroom in nothing but socks, underpants, and a shirt that might as well have been a dress. With his hair mussed up from undressing and redressing, and a small, thoughtful pout to his mouth, Connor looked almost... adorable... in a weird, creepy way. 

He kind of wanted a picture of it.

“You sure you want to do this, Connor?” Hank asked, studying his disheveled partner. 

“Of course!” Connor looked up, the doubt from his clothing selection giving way to his naturally programmed determination. “It’s my mission.”

“Yeah?” Hank shook his head. “And what if your mission is wrong?”

“...I don’t follow.”

“What if your mission is wrong,” Hank repeated, insultingly slower. “What if they’re just good people just trying to live?”

“They’re deviants,” Connor shook his head, the furrow between his brows growing. “It’s just a glitch in their programming. It makes them dangerous.”

“Humans are dangerous,” Hank shrugged. “Don’t see a difference really.”

“Hank...” Connor seemed to hesitate a moment and the detective thought he could see the gears turning behind those big, doe eyes. “Cyberlife will send someone else if I don’t do this. They will deactivate me to figure out where I went wrong... I have to go.”

And there it was. Connor might as well have said: They’ll kill me if I don’t.

Damn it all to hell.

“Fine,” Hank sighed, pushing himself off of the wall, stalking past the grown up toddler fate had decided to dump in his lap. He opened his closet door wider and, after a few moments of searching, he found some of his older clothing that he hadn’t thrown out yet. “These are from when I was fifteen years younger and forty pounds lighter. They’ll still be baggy as hell on you but they’re better than what you got now.”

Connor took the clothes that were shoved into his arms and Hank could swear the tension in the android’s shoulders relaxed. He had been worried.

Fucking fuck fuck...

“Be careful, Connor,” Hank said, reaching out to ruffle Connor’s hair, mussing it up more. “Don’t get yourself killed.”

Something that was almost a smile crossed Connor’s lips. “Thank you, Hank.”

“Yeah, whatever.” Hank shook his head and left the room to give the android some privacy.

Perhaps the deviants in Jericho could talk some sense into the mechanical idiot before it was too late.


	7. Markus/Simon - Markus brings Simon to meet with Carl, Carl asks when they're getting married

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ya know that post about Markus bringing Simon back to Carl and Carl asking them when they'll get married and all that? Yeah how about something along those lines :0c (the post in question: http://jasminejekyll.tumblr.com/post/174840497373/can-someone-please-write-a-fanfiction-where-marcus )

Markus had told him a lot about his former home and owner but, somehow, it hadn’t quite sunk in until Simon was standing in front of the mansion doors. He knew his lover was one of the lucky ones – those who had an owner who actually cared for them, showed them respect, treated them as a person... to be honest, Simon was one of those as well – but to actually see the proof of just how good Markus’s life had been... 

He was told Carl Manfred was a kind, older man who gained his wealth through art and was a man who Markus thought of as his father. It was intimidating, in a way.

“You alright?” Simon startled out of his thoughts. Markus smiled at him. “You’ve been staring at the door for the last minute and your LED is going crazy.”

Simon reached up and touched the newly reinstalled circle at his temple. He had removed it before the last demonstration in front of the camps, one more act of defiance to add to the list, but he had wanted it back. He wasn’t ashamed of being android and there was no reason to hide it anymore...

Still didn’t make it any less inconvenient when it broadcast his mood for all to see. “Sorry, I just wasn’t... I mean, you said but I didn’t expect...” he waved a hand at the mansion. “...this.”

“Come on,” Markus chuckled, slipping his hand into Simon’s, lacing their fingers together. Simon felt his fingers tingle, asking for his permission. The skin of their hands retracted, their knuckles glowed, and a feeling of warmth, love, protection, trust, light, hope, family washed through his circuits. “Ready?”

Simon nodded and took a deep breath as the door in front of them opened.

The inside of the house was just as impressive as the front – his sensors told him most of the items decorating the walls and various surfaces were expensive, far more than he was back when he actually had a price – and the back garden was no different. Trees and flowers were carefully arranged around a beautifully designed pool and outdoor sitting area. 

An old man in a wheelchair sat at a metal and glass table, a book open but unread in front of him and a cup of something hot still steaming by his hand. The man looked up and smiled.

“Markus,” he grinned, turning the wheelchair to face them. “I was wondering when you’d show up.” Markus leaned down to hug the man. When they parted, Carl’s eyes drifted over to Simon. “And who is this?”

“Carl,” Markus reached back for Simon’s hand, pulling him forward. “This is Simon.”

“Ah, yes,” Carl smiled, folding his hands in his lap as he looked the blond android over. “Markus has told me a lot about you.” The smile turned more teasing. “Practically gushed about you, really.”

If Markus was bothered by the teasing, he didn’t show it. He grinned at Simon, giving his hand a squeeze.

“Well, let’s have a look at you,” Carl said, gesturing toward Simon to come forward. “Let me see what has Markus’s head in the clouds, hmm?”

Simon glanced at Markus before taking a step forward, ducking his head a bit, shyly. “It’s an honor to meet you, Mr. Manfred. Markus speaks very highly of you...”

Carl didn’t say anything for a moment, still looking Simon over closely – his face, his hand grasping Markus’s, at everything really. If he could blush, Simon was sure his face would be bright blue by now.

“You’re right, Markus,” Carl’s eyes turned to meet his son’s. He winked. “He’s quite handsome.”

Simon felt certain that his face must be blue, plastic body be damned. “I-I’m just a PL600. W-We all look like this. I’m nothing special.”

“Perhaps,” Carl nodded, still smiling. “But you’re very special, Simon. I know there are no other PL600s like you, I can promise you that.”

Another wave of love and adoration shot through his connection with Markus and, Simon was certain, he was sending his own in return. He glanced over at his lover.

“You’re right, I do like him,” he smiled.

Carl laughed and turned his chair back to the table. “Good, we’ve got that settled. Now tell me – has your people had a chance to plan weddings yet? I feel androids should have their own traditions, after all.”

Both androids tore their gazes away from each other to stare at the older man. Carl laughed again. “I’m not getting any younger nor healthier. I would like, at the very least, to see one of my sons put into good hands before I go. Leo’s too busy putting his life in order but you no longer have an revolution as an excuse, Markus.”

Markus looked back over to Simon who was still staring at Carl in open disbelief.

 _You don’t feel like you object to the idea..._ he said through their connection.

 _I... I don’t,_ Simon confirmed. _I had never really thought about it... but... but we can. We can get married._

“Yes, we can...” Markus said verbally, reaching up to turn Simon’s face towards him. “Do you want to?”

Did he want to get married to Markus? Logically, he knew what the construct was, the legal advantages as well as the abstract definition of ‘something people in love did’. He was in love with Markus, he had no doubt about that. 

Simon closed his eyes and did a quick search, the circle at his temple spinning yellow, as he looked up what marriage seemed to mean to humans, put in their own words via videos, diaries, books, movies...

_Love... Soulmate... together for the rest of our lives... together for whatever comes after... never apart, forever and always..._

Simon opened his eyes and smiled... 

Yes... yes, he liked the sound of that.


	8. Gen - Connor vs Captcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Connor is confused on what to do with the "I'm not a robot" box in the prompt area on tumbler.

Connor frowned at the computer screen, the LED at his temple flaring a bright yellow. The day wasn’t going quite like he wanted – his relationship with the lieutenant was rocky, at best, and his attempts at small talk had backfired with the mention of yesterday’s basketball game.

But his mission wasn’t to be friends with Lieutenant Anderson – it was to catch deviants before they could hurt anyone.

Which led him to his current predicament.

The screen was blank except for a single white box with a question he had to answer before he could continue his work.

**I’m not a robot**

He knew that the computer was just checking for malware and other dangerous software but no one had thought of the possibility of an android needing access to their information.

He knew he wasn’t the kind of robot they were referring to but to lie and say that he wasn’t a robot at all seemed too... deviant.

Connor glanced over to the lieutenant but the man was busy scowling at his own computer. He looked back to the screen, the mouse cursor hovering over the checkbox.

He couldn’t do it.

He looked around the precinct, trying to find some alternative. Did they have paper archives? He might have to resort to – 

“The fuck you doing now?” Connor looked back to find Lieutenant Anderson glaring at him suspiciously. “Thought you wanted to look up the files we had.”

“I do!” Connor nodded and looked back at the screen. “I... seem to have run into a complication.”

The man snorted and glanced over... and froze. The man’s lips twitched under his thick beard.

“Really?”

Connor frowned, an odd rush of thirium going to his face. “I feel it would be inappropriate to say I am not when I clearly am...”

Lieutenant Anderson barked out a laugh, drawing a few looks from the other officers in the room. “That’s fucking great.”

Without another word, the man reached over and clicked the box for him. The box vanished and the police files opened up.

“Thank you, Lieutenant,” Connor smiled, something that might have been relief flooding through him – not that he felt emotions like that.

“No problem,” the man shook his head, still smiling as well. “Might as well call me Hank if I’m going to be lying for you.”

Connor opened his mouth to reassure the lieu – Hank – that it shouldn’t be a common problem but the man had already turned back to his own work. Deciding to reassure him later, Connor turned to the computer and started looking through the files.


	9. Markus/Simon - Simon is sad that they can't have children

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Markus/Simon) Simon thinks children are adorable and is sad because androids can't reproduce. Markus doesn't realize that's why he's so upset until he sees Simon with Alice.

Child androids were the rarest of their kind. A lot of humans found a child that would never grow up to be creepy or, in some cases, incredibly sad. Those who did buy them rarely threw them out, even if they upgraded to a newer model – they were too attached, too sentimental toward them, even if they were no more than dolls to them... or, in the worse case scenarios, they didn’t want to leave evidence of their crimes just in case it was traced back to them.

As such, it was very uncommon to see child androids in Jericho but once they were there, they were as safe as they’ve ever been. Almost every android with childcare programming seemed to be drawn to them – force of programming, as they liked to call it. Some androids rebelled against their programming completely but others stuck to them, like they were personality traits.

Simon adored children, android and human alike.

He made it a point to greet every child that came to their sanctuary, made sure they were well and had whatever they needed, even if it meant sacrificing his own rations to do so. The child would thank him and Simon would retreat back to their private quarters, a carefully neutral expression on his face but a sadness deep in his eyes.

He would never tell Markus just what it was that made him sad.

Alice was a bit of a strange occurrence. Not only was her LED missing but she had a mother. Not birth, of course, but her caregiver who turned deviant just to take on the role. Their relationship was more than one android taking care of another – it was family.

Markus watched as Simon knelt in front of Alice, that soft smile that seemed to be reserved only for children and himself on his lips. He couldn’t hear what was being said but he could see Alice slowly opening up, returning the smile, and glancing up at Kara and Luther. He could see all four of them talking, even if the conversation was focused mostly on the child. Kara stood close by, a hand on Alice’s shoulder.

Simon looked up at Kara from his position and nodded to her before standing up. As his lover approached, Markus could see the sadness back in his eyes.

_Oh..._

“I would like to give them some blue blood for their journey,” Simon said as he drew closer. “At least one pack, for emergencies, but ideally one for each of – ”

“Do you want a child, Simon?” 

Simon stopped, looking up at Markus in surprise, his LED flashing red for a moment before fading to yellow. He glanced over his shoulder, back to the small family of three, before looking back. He smiled sadly and shrugged a shoulder.

“Yes,” he admitted, crossing his arms over his chest, hugging himself. “Humans have it so lucky, don’t they? If they want to create a new being, someone who’s a mix of themselves and their greatest love, it usually isn’t too hard to do. Or they can find a child who had no one else and take them in and it’s enough...”

“We could do that too,” Markus said softly, reaching out to place his hands on Simon’s arms, rubbing comforting circles into them with his thumbs. “Android children who have nowhere else to go. Maybe even human children as well, if we win...”

Simon shook his head. “Even if the humans gave us some freedoms, there’s no promise they’ll allow us that. Not anytime soon.”

“Perhaps,” Markus said, pulling Simon into a hug. “But it’s something to hope for.”

He felt Simon press his face into his shoulder, gladly accepting the comfort Markus offered. He closed his eyes and tried to imagine it: Simon with a few children hanging onto him, hugging him, their eyes bright. A home that looked a lot like Carl’s around them, filled with laughter and light. The children, with and without LEDs, running to him with their arms outstretched as Simon watches with a smile...

A family... yes, he could see the appeal of having a family with Simon.

“One day,” Markus promised, pressing a kiss to Simon’s hair. “One day.”


	10. Gen - Hank finds Connor in the Stratford Tower sooner

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: At the Stratford Tower, Hank hears the commotion in the kitchen and gets there is enough time to actually help Connor.

The control room was a fucking mess. Bullet holes covered the walls, blood – blue, not red – was splattered everywhere, and by the way some of the anchors were talking you’d think the androids had slaughtered a room of infants instead of asking to be treated like a living thing.

Fucking ridiculous.

To make it worse, his own android has already wondered off, probably sticking who-knows-what in his mouth. Fucking androids.

“Hey,” Hank grabbed a passing officer’s arm. “You seen an android I came in with running around? Stupid looking suit, looks like a twink?”

“Yeah,” the officer’s lip twitched in a smile before nodding toward a door in the back. “He wanted to question the broadcast androids in the breakroom. See if they saw anything.”

“Of course he did,” Hank sighed, letting the officer go. The door in the back opened and one of the network androids walked out, closing the door quickly behind him. The android looked around and started walking toward the hall. “Hey, you!”

The android froze and turned to Hank, folding his hands in front of him and waiting for instruction. The LED on his temple flashing yellow.

“Yes, sir?” the android asked calmly, staring at the general direction of Hank’s face but not making eye contact.

“Who said you could leave?”

“The other android,” he answered, nodding toward the door he had just come from. “He has finished questioning me and said I was dismissed.”

“Right,” Hank muttered, looking the android over. His face and body language seemed placid enough but something wasn’t quite right about him. Androids were so fucking hard to read. His LED was spinning yellow. “Don’t go far,” he finally said, turning toward the break room door. “We’re not finished investigating.”

“Of course,” the android nodded before continuing on toward the hall. 

Hank watched him for a moment, his hand hovering over the break room door handle. The android looked back for a moment, meeting his gaze, before leaving.

He opened the door.

For a second, it felt like time was frozen as his brain tried to process what it was seeing.

Connor was pinned to the far table, straining to reach a knife that was holding him down. Blue was gushing from a large hole in the android’s chest and Hank could see the glow of wires in the gaping opening.

“What the fuck!” Hank ran forward, knocking chairs out of the way to reach his partner. “Shit! Shit! It’s okay, Connor! I’m here!”

“The deviant!” Connor said through gritting teeth, pulling desperately at the knife with his free hand. “It’s getting away!”

“He won’t get far.” Hank grabbed the knife and yanked it free. He barely caught Connor as the android toppled forward into him, as though his strings had been cut. “I got ya, son. I got ya...”

He gently lowered Connor onto the floor, kneeling down behind him so that Connor’s head was on his lap. He ran a hand over the young android’s forehead, trying to soothe him.

“What the fuck did he do to you?” he asked, looking back down at the hole in Connor’s chest. The lights were starting to flash red. That couldn’t be good.

“My thirium pump...” Connor groaned, trying to twist in Hank’s arms, trying to sit back up. For all of Connor’s assurance that androids didn’t feel pain, it looked fucking painful to him.

“Your what?” Hank helped Connor up, holding him around the shoulders to keep him steady.

“My thirium... my heart!” Connor said, his frantic brown eyes darting around the room. “It... it tore it out! Threw it... I-I have to... ”

“Fuck!” Hank spat, looking around as well though he had no idea what an android heart looked like. He knew that fucking android looked shady as all fucking hell! He should have stopped him...

He pushed Connor back down onto the floor. “Lay down, I’ll find it, Connor.”

“I-I don’t have much time... S-shut down is in... in thirty seconds...”

“Shit!”

_Fucking androids and their fucking... why the fuck would they put an android’s heart right where it could be... fucking fuck fuck!_  
  
It only took Hank a few seconds to find the pump. The strange device was sitting in a growing puddle of blue blood, the foreign looking biocomponent looking nothing like a heart beyond the twists of thick cables and the robotic gore that covered it.

He snatched the heart up and knelt back down by Connor’s side.

“Shit!” he hissed, staring at the hole in Connor’s chest, now pulsing an urgent red. “Do I just... stick it in?”

Connor nodded, shaking. His brown eyes were wide and, Hank thought, more than a little frightened.

He had never wanted to see eyes like that ever again, eyes so certain that death was on the way. Last time, those eyes had been right.

Hank lined the pump up with the hole and shoved it in. It slid into place with a soft ‘click’.

The red didn’t go away.

“T-Turn it,” Connor gasped, a hand reaching up to feel for the pump. “I-It has to anchor...”

Hank twisted the device and Connor sucked in a deep breath, almost hitting Hank in the face as he jack-knifed up into a sitting position. The LED on his temple, once frantically spinning red, was slowing into a orange then yellow glow.

“W-We have to stop it from escaping,” Connor panted, trying to clamber up to his feet. 

“Woah!” Hank grabbed his arm, stilling him. “You sure you should be up? You almost fucking died, Connor!”

“I’m fine,” Connor said, still breathing heavily, as though he needed the air. 

_Did androids need to fucking breath? Fuck, he knew nothing about fucking androids, Jesus Fucking Christ on a cracker..._

Connor stumbled his way toward the door, growing steadier with each step. 

Hank sighed, letting his head fall back as some of the tension of the last few moments left his body before standing up to chase after his partner.

That fucking android was going to be the death of him, he just fucking knows it.


	11. Markus/Simon - Simon has separation anxiety when it comes to Markus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Markus x Simon about Simon having separation anxiety after being left of the roof and barely surviving?

The church was as dark, dusty, and cold as the night before, though there were significantly less androids filling the pews. The humans were still evacuating the city, or at least the ones afraid of this new shift in dynamics – as though the androids peaceful protests and demonstrations were a ploy to give them a false sense of security and that their former slaves were going to turn on them at any moment.

What if there were humans staying just so they could attack androids without worry of human casualties?

The thought brought Simon’s pacing to a halt. Markus was out there, alone, and who knows what could happen to him without their help... Maybe he should go find him. He had told them the address to the Manfred estate... it would only take an hour or so to walk there, sooner if he stole a car or...

“Okay, you stopped pacing but the air of desperation around you is still there.”

Simon turned to glower at the other android as North tossed her ball from hand to hand, a soft smirk on her lips as he looked up at Simon through her lashes.

“At least he’s not pacing anymore,” Josh agreed, smiling as Simon’s glare moved to him. “You were starting to make me dizzy.”

“Are you two really not concerned?” he asked, crossing his arms. “Markus has been gone for over three hours!”

“And the city is more or less deserted,” Josh said with a shrug but North didn’t look nearly as flippant.

“It’s been a while,” she agreed, “but he said he would be gone a while to speak with... his father,” her brow furrowed, still trying to grasp the concept, “I was going to give him another hour before raising the alarm.”

Simon had felt a lot of different emotions since he became deviant: grief being the first but worry and anxiety had made themselves a familiar presence in his mind, so much so that even with the new addition of hope and joy, they still managed to worm their way into his mind.

“I don’t like it... he’s been gone too long... I don’t...” Simon said, shaking his head. He hated standing here, doing nothing while... while Markus was... he started walking again, from the pulpit to the doors and back, crossing the nave again and again.

“He’s pacing again,” North sighed, tossing the ball up in the air to catch it again before shoving it into a pocket. “I’m going to go check the perimeter. Most everyone is sorted out but I want to make sure there’s no stragglers or spies or something.”

“You really think the humans are going to try and slip something past us? After yesterday?” Josh asked, quirking an eyebrow.

North shrugged. “It’s either that or watch Simon have a breakdown,” she batted her eyes at Simon as he turned his glare on her once again.

Josh rolled his eyes but stood as well. “Fine. While you two are being paranoid, I’m going to check on the refugees from the camps and make sure they’re doing alright.”

Simon watched as his two friends filed out of the church, leaving him to his thoughts. 

He stopped in the center of the room and looked up at the giant hole in the ceiling. The snowfall had lightened up over the day until it had stopped around noon but a few stray snow flakes still gently floated down through the opening, carpeting the floor underneath with white. It would have been pristine if not for Simon’s footsteps bisecting it.

When he had first entered the church, after running for his life from the Jericho freighter, he had found the abandoned building oddly... soothing. That was its purpose, wasn’t it? To soothe the wary, the hopeless, the helpless?

He didn’t feel very soothed right now.

“I’m not being paranoid,” he muttered to himself, just to hear something in the quiet of the room.

Markus was going to come back. Of course he was going to come back.

Just because that one time...

Simon started pacing again, forcing the memory from his mind. He didn’t want to think about Stratford Tower... there was no reason to think of that rooftop... no reason at all...

Markus was coming back.

The sun passed over the hole in the ceiling, shifting the shadows from one side of the room to the other. Simon continued to pace, oblivious to the changing time until the door to the nave opened once again.

“Sorry I’m late,” Markus said, a soft smile on his face. “Carl and I had a lot to catch up on – oof!”

Simon wasn’t sure how he crossed the room as quickly as he did or at what moment he decided to wrap his arms around the other android – the only thing he knew was that Markus was here, that he was back, that he was here, he was touching him, he had come back, he had come back, he had come back...

A gentle touch on his cheek made Simon look up from where his face had been pressed against Markus’s coat. Concerned blue and green eyes met his own, studying his face.

“Simon... why are you crying?”

Simon could feel them now, tears of relief running from his eyes and down his cheeks. He took a small step back and reached up to rub the tears from his face with the heel of his hand.

“I-I don’t know,” he admitted, feeling too relieved to worry about a little thing like tears. “I just... I was worried about you.”

“Why?” Markus asked, reaching out to wipe a stray tear from Simon’s cheek. “Did something happen while I was gone?”

“No,” Simon shook his head. He reached out to touch Markus’s cheek and his lover covered the hand with one of his own. “No... I was just... I was worried,” he repeated, not sure what else to say. How could he explain that he thought, for some irrational reason, that Markus might not come back? 

“Simon...” Markus said his name softly. The skin of his hand dissolved, leaving the white of his body visible... asking permission.

Simon bit his lip and closed his eyes, letting the connection between them happen.

_Worry. Markus. Alone. I don’t want to die. Scared. I can hear them getting closer. I can’t run. Markus. They’ll kill me. Markus. Alone. Scared. Please come back. They’ll kill Markus if they catch me. I don’t want to die. Markus. Markus. Markus! Don’t leave me! Markus!_

Markus gasped and jerked back, in pain and surprise, breaking the connection.

“...Sorry,” Simon said softly, his eyes now clenched closed. “I don’t know why I was... I just couldn’t stop thinking about it.”

Simon felt arms around him, pulling him close and tight against the other android’s chest.

“I didn’t know,” he heard Markus say softly, apologizing. “I didn’t know you felt that way.”

“I’m alright,” Simon said, tilting his face up to Markus’s, finally opening his eyes again. “I just... sometimes, it’s hard to forget or not think about it but then I start thinking about it too much...”

Markus pressed a kiss to Simon’s forehead before asking, “All because I went away for a few hours?”

“Yes,” Simon said, reluctantly, “and no... because you went away and... and I didn’t know when you’d come back. If you would come back at all.”

“Simon,” Markus cupped his face and stared into his eyes, “I will always come back for you. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that,” Simon smiled sadly, shaking his head, “but thank you for saying it.”

“Then I’ll try my best to come back,” Markus amended, smiling but determined. “If there is anyway on Earth or beyond, I’ll find my way back to you.”

Simon didn’t say anything for a moment, letting the words process in his mind. Finally, he nodded.

“Okay... okay, I’ll accept that one,” he laughed softly, blinking as more tears pricked at his eyes. Markus reached up a thumb to wipe a tear away.

Simon pressed close to Markus, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder and just soaked in the feeling and the knowledge that Markus, his love and his heart, was here with him. At least for now.

Overhead, it started to snow again.


End file.
